1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deploying a business integration solution and more particularly relates to remotely deploying a business integration solution to a business integration server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many large companies utilize enterprise information systems (EISs) to store critical company data. For example, a photography equipment mail order warehouse may use an EIS to track customer orders, inventory levels, client invoicing, shipment tracking, client billing, accounts payable as well as employee timekeeping and employee benefits.
However, a company does not leverage the true value of an EIS unless the business logic and business rules control the companywide flow of work, data, products, and the like. For example, tracking inventory levels of the photography warehouse is simply a database function. Implementing business logic in the EIS that generates a purchase request to a supplier when an inventory level for a hot camera drops below a pre-determined level begins to realize the value of an EIS. Further fulfillment logic may include requiring a receiving clerk to visually inspect and scan received items such that the scanning process modifies inventory levels.
To complicate matters further, many enterprises utilize multiple EISs. One EIS may handle inventory while a separate EIS may handle accounts receivables. An inventory replenishment purchase order from an inventory EIS may need to be processed by an accounting EIS prior to placing the order. A company with multiple EISs frequently needs to communicate an operation on one EIS with another EIS or to move data in one format on one EIS to a second format on a second EIS.
Many vendors create business logic modules to assist enterprises in managing the flow of work and data through their businesses, including the translation of data from one EIS to another. A business logic module may encapsulate business logic to control the flow of work and data in an enterprise. However, from one company to another, the specific implementations of EISs vary to such a great degree that it is difficult to implement the business logic that distinct enterprises may deploy. A vendor of a business logic module must create a business logic module specific to each company. In addition, as a vendor implements a business logic module, the vendor desires to provide a secure and convenient method of deploying the business logic module in the customer's environment.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that allows a vendor to implement business logic modules that may be easily deployed to multiple customers in a secure and convenient fashion. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would allow enterprise customers to rapidly select and deploy business logic provided by business logic module vendors.